ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Domino III (Bastok)
Category:MissionsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Supply Transport | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = | stars = | result = Increases Fortification's Resources. Decreases Nation's Resources. | name = Crimson Domino | nation = Bastok | tiers = 4 }} ---- Walkthrough * Gain the mission from Hieronymus by selecting Supply transport from the Campaign Ops menu. * Talk to the Gate Sentry in any area that Bastok controls. * The Gate Sentry says one of two things, after which you must act accordingly: ** "These are the supplies you are to deliver to the stronghold in this area. Now move out." *** If you receive this message, you gain the Campaign Supplies from the Gate Sentry. ** "The supply unit carrying rations and munitions to our stronghold in this area was attacked en route, and forced to abandon the cargo. You are to locate the supplies and deliver them to their final destination. Now move out." *** If you receive this message, you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies from a specific ??? in the zone. * After getting the Campaign Supplies, you can proceed to the stronghold in the area. * Talk to the stronghold NPC to receive your Experience Points reward. * Report back to Hieronymus to complete mission. Notes * The Gate Sentry might also add these message(s) to the mission: ** "Some of the items are very delicate and will be destroyed if you are not careful. Avoid all confrontation with the enemy. Now move out." ***This message means do not fight any Mobs. ** "Some of the items are raw and will spoil if not delivered immediately. You must hurry." ***This message means the mission has a time limit. * Once you have spoken to a Gate Sentry in a zone, you must complete the mission for that zone. * If anything interrupts you while you are speaking to the Gate Sentry, you will not receive the supplies and will not be able to complete the mission in that zone. ---- MORE INFO NEEDED: ''Multiple ??? Locations'' Campaign Areas North Gustaberg (S): :*Gate Sentry located at (F-7) near the zone to Grauberg (S) :*If you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies, check the ??? located at (F-9). :**The Campaign Supplies seem to be the stacks of boxes sitting around in the zone. :*Stronghold located at (D-10) Grauberg (S): :*Gate Sentry located at (L-4) near the zone to Pashhow Marshlands (S) :*If you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies, check the ??? located at (L-6). :*Stronghold located at (I-8) Pashhow Marshlands (S): :*Gate Sentry located at (H-11) near the zone to Grauberg (S) :*If you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies, check the ??? located at: (G-8) or (H-8). :*Stronghold located at (K-6) Rolanberry Fields (S): :*Gate Sentry located near the zone to Pashhow Marshlands (S) :*If you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies, check the ??? located at (I-9) :*Stronghold located near (J-7) Game Description Objective: :Deliveries of supplies important for maintaining stronghold defenses have arrived at checkpoint garrisons under Bastokan control. You are to travel to one of the garrisons then proceed in delivering the supplies to their final destination. Unit Requirement: 1